See you again
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Bee meets Orion but he was killed during an Attacked and Bee believes that Orion Pax is dead. Optimus/Bee Orion Pax Optimus Prime


**Bee meets Orion and they go out but Orion was killed. What will Bee do?**

**Cybertron is like earth, there are schools and all the autobots are like students in this story. **

* * *

><p>Bumblebee P.O.V<p>

I walked down the hallways and looked around. I'm a freshman in the school. I'm training to be a scout. I walked to my locker room and change.

Here on Cybertron we have sports we can play. I play football. I want to grow and be the best football player ever. I had to walk to get the gym.

I was then pushed up against the wall. I groaned in pain and saw three football players in front of me. All I did is swallow.

"Well…well…well" one said "look what we have here"

I just stared at them with fear. Seniors, just great, they always think they can rule the school. I was pushed again and I groaned.

"Where are you going…little guy" asked one of them

"Barricade…you should turn him upside down" someone said

Oh…so he is Barricade. I heard about him.

"No…Breakdown" he said

Now I know two of their names but who is the third guy.

"Thundercracker get his bag"

"No" I said but was held up against the wall again.

He got my bag.

"No…please" I said

I then heard a yell. I looked at Breakdown and he was on the floor. I then see Ultra Magnus standing behind him. I gasped in awe. He is like the best player out there; he knows how to catch and run.

I then heard another yell. I looked to see someone tall, strong, he was built. I then gasped he was the quarterback, Orion Pax.

Orion picked up Barricade and held him up by the collar.

"You should get out of here before I hurt you" he said

I was on the floor sitting down. I watched as Orion and Magnus threw them far. The guys got up and ran. I just smiled wide. Too bad there are seniors; I would love to spend more time with them.

Orion held out a hand. I grabbed it and he lifted me up. He smiles. Magnus got my bag and gave it to me.

"Thanks" I said

"Don't mention it kid" said Orion

"What's your name kid?" asked Magnus

"Um…Bumblebee" I said

"Well Bumblebee…" said Magnus

"Want to hang out with us?" asked Orion

I smiled and went off walking with them. I told them everything, about how I wanted to be a scout and play football.

They listened as we walked to the gym. I got my football clothes and headed towards the field.

After the practice, I drove home. I got to the house and got a yearbook. I looked for one person. Orion Pax. He is so nice, he is just amazing, I then stop. No he is too old for you. But he is hot. I shook my head.

…

It was last day of school and I met up with Ultra Magnus and Orion Pax. I went up to Orion and did something way different. I leaned up to him and kissed him. Orion just stared at me and kissed back.

Magnus just laughs and shakes his head. I leaned back and stared at Orion. He just smiled.

"Go out with me" he said

"Sure thing" I answered

….

It had been four months, and we are still together. I love him. I heard a door knock and I went to open it. It was a tall man, red. He was Sentinel Prime.

"Is Orion Here?" he asked

I looked back to see Orion walking towards the door.

"Dad…" he said "How did you find me here?"

His dad just waved it off. "We have to talk Orion"

Orion looked back at me and kissed me. He then followed his dad.

Orion came back and he told me had to train at the work place. His father wants him to become a warrior, or a commander. I shook my head, it's too dangerous but he just hugged me tight.

"Everything will be okay" he whispered

…

I cried on the bed. I heard there was an attack at the place where Orion works. His brother Megatron and his Decepticons attacked the place with explosion. Orion tried to stop him but he was shot dead.

Magnus came up to me and told me the news. Magnus got wounded on the shoulder. He said Orion got shot when he saved him. I just shook my head. Magnus left and I went to my room.

Orion promised me it will be okay, that everything will be just fine. Now the place is destroyed and his own brother killed him. My heart was racing; it felt like it's going to explode out my chest.

I cried more as my heart began to ache. I wish Orion never went to that place, but I did see something special in him.

I looked at the picture of us and just nodded. I have to live on. I will stand up to Megatron and destroy him myself to make him pay for what he did.

…

"Bee" said my trainer "Come on…let's go"

I got up and started doing my work routines. I can't sleep, every night I see Orion Pax in my dreams and it hurts my heart.

I learned how to use my guns, and blades or anything out there I can use. The decepticons hadn't attack yet. But when they do, I'm ready.

I ran across the building and then stopped when the lights went dark. I gasped as I see someone jumped in front of me.

I was grabbed and he throws me far. I got up and kick him down, but he was to strong. But I'm not afraid.

I punched but he stopped it and he squeezed my fist. He throws me and shoots the buildings. I tried to run but the falling objects trapped me. I tried to shoot the rocks but it won't break. Everything here is made of steel, and no one can break it.

Only the ones who are powerful or have powerful guns. I tried to get free. I started panicked. I was trapped, and no one can save me.

…..

My body was weak as I laid down hoping someone can save me.

"Here" someone yelled

I turned around slowly. I saw a little light shinning, and something was burning the steal down. I see two people, one black and the other was yellow.

"He's alive" one of them said

"Hey…kid…" the other one said "I'm Ratchet…"

I just looked at him with horror.

"Its okay" he said "I'm here to help"

I nodded.

"Ironhide" said Ratchet "Carrying him up"

I was lifted and he walked to building. He laid me down and Ratchet searched me.

"You're good…" he said "Just a few scratches"

"Thanks" I said

"What's your name?" asked Ironhide

"I'm Bumblebee"

"Oh…Hello" he said with a smile

I smiled weakly and looked down.

"Something bothering you kid?" asked Ratchet

"Umm…yes" I said

I don't know if I should tell them that I miss Orion Pax, and I want to him again. But I really want to talk to someone about it. Magnus left and never came back so I couldn't talk to him.

"I just miss someone" I said

"Who…?" asked Ratchet

"His name is Orion Pax…" I said "He was my boyfriend"

They just looked at each other and nodded.

"Why don't you see him" said Ironhide

"He died when Megatron shot him…at this one place" I said

"Tell you what kid…" said Ratchet "Go to this room"

I got the note and he smiled. I got off the bed and I went towards the room. I stopped in front of it and I knocked.

"Come in" someone said. His voice deep, strong, and I got shivers down my back.

I went in and someone was standing in front, back turn to me. He was a tall, tall guy, big, built. His flames show. I just stared in awe.

"How can I help you" he said

"Ratchet sent me here" I said

He turned around and gasped. I just stared at him.

"Bee…" he whispered

I gasped.

"Do you remember me?" he asked

I looked at him. No I don't but those eyes, I remember seeing them every day.

"It's me Bee…" he said "Orion Pax"

I gasped "Orion"

I jumped in his arms and he hugged me. He laughed and I just cried tears of joy. I thought I lost him.

"Orion" I said. He placed a finger on my lips.

"No…" he said "I'm now Optimus Prime"

I just smiled as he winked.

"But I'm still the Orion Pax you met"

I hugged him again "I thought you were dead"

"I did get killed but someone saved me" he said "Alpha Trion, created me, and he told me that my task is to find and stop Megatron"

I just kissed him. I'm so glad he is alive but he is now Optimus Prime.

"He told me that I name from now on is Optimus Prime"

I nodded and hugged him tight. He just laughs and hugs me.

"I tried my best to find, but you weren't at your house" he said "And then someone told me that the place was attacked and there were no survivors…I thought you were gone"

I hugged him tight.

"I'm right here….and I will never leave you" I said

"I love you Bee…I always had" he said

We both kissed and we hugged each other. I don't ever want to let him go. I want him next by me, by my side. Always right here in my arms.

"I love you too" I said "I don't ever want to be away from you"

I will fight with him, till the end.

...

* * *

><p><strong>well hope ya'll like <strong>


End file.
